Sylvia and Silverleaf Academy
by BookN3rd924
Summary: It's about a elf girl who's uncle accidentally enrolls her in an all boys school. She has to pretend to be a boy in order to survive school life.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 96px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1" Sylvia and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Silverleaf/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1" Academy/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 96px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1" Prologue/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 96px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 17.2667px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"It was halfway through the third semester of Silverleaf Academy, and Sylvia walks into the front gates confused about why she had to wear a male's uniform until she noticed the school sign which read. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Silverleaf Academy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"for/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1" Boys/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1". 'Crap' She thought as she headed for the front gates 'Guess I have no choice...especially since my uncle was nice enough to send me to school...'. She decided to attend school as a boy. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Entering the school building and heading down the hallway, In hand her acceptance letter with her class on it. She walks to her classroom, 2-D, she gently knocks on the door. Sliding it open she walks into the classroom to talk to the teacher. "Mr. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Valdiserri/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"?" The teacher asked. She nods and smiles "Yes that's me, sir". "So, for some reason Mr. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Valdiserri/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1", it doesn't show your first name. Would you mind turning to the class and introduce yourself?"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"She nods and turns to the rest of the class. Scanning the room, she notices a strange elf, who was wearing a collar is sitting in the back by the window with his black hair covering one of his eyes. She introduces her to the class. "Hello my name is Zaiden /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Valdiserri/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1", I'm new to this area, and don't really know much about what's going on here. So, I hope you will be willing to take care of me." She bows down. She couldn't think of a male name, so she had used her childhood friend's name. "Everyone, say hello to our new student". Suddenly a brown-haired blue-eyed elf stands up grinning ear to ear. "hello Zaiden! Welcome to the school, my name is Terry Jefferson. I'm the vice president of the school, if you have any questions please, don't hesitate to ask"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Everyone else in the class would introduce themselves and asks her questions. She would answer them as truthfully as she could and smiles awkwardly. Noticing the black-haired boy not even move a muscle, she decided to go introduce herself to him. She makes her way through the class to stand next to the boy's desk. She smiles at him kindly "Hello" she reaches her hand out to the boy. "my name is Zaiden, it's nice to meet you... please take care of me". She kept her hand outstretched, as she waited for his response. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"All around her, her classmates were whispering to each other. "Dude, that kid is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"gonna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1" die, I call it right now", "Why would he talk to the shadow king...? Doesn't he know he's dangerous?". Waiting in awkward silence between them, the boy finally reached up his hand and shook hers. Retrieving his hand back, he rested his chin on it as he looked out the window muttering under his breath, "Nice to meet you or whatever." Looking at him confused, Sylvia continued the conversation. "So. You know my name but I don't know yours." She smiles at him, trying to be nice. Even though her red hair was cut short, besides two tendrils around her face, and her chest was pretty flat compared to the other girls around her age, which helped her look more than a boy. She would be able to pull of being a boy, if it wasn't for a few small details. Her small 5'1" body was slim, and a bit curvy. Her freckled face rounder than most boy's faces would be and her emerald eyes were too big for her eyes, surrounded by thick, long eyelashes. Her nose was tiny with lush pink lips./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.7417px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" data-wac-het="1" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW113364778" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"He rolls his eyes "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Kardama/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"." Just as he muttered that uninterestedly, a shaggy red-haired boy wearing a collar, slid in next to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1"Kardama/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_EmbeddedFont, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 23.7417px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW113364778 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" data-wac-het="1". Leaning in close to Sylvia, he smirks half creepy-like "Hey, new face." He would look at her body. "Name's Damian. Don't forget it" Sylvia would shrink away slightly, smiling back slightly at Damian. Making a mental note to try and stay far from him. "Hello, pleasure to meet you Damian. My name is Zaiden."/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
